dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Mint (plant)
Description The Wild Mint (plant) can be harvested by a level 60 Alchemist to gather Wild Mint. Resource Protector When harvesting Wild Mint, you will be randomly attacked by a Bulbimint. You can obtain Praying Mint as a rare drop from a Bulbimint. Locations See also: Flowers & Plants Astrub ---- Astrub City Area - Quantity: 7 (Astrub City: 3 - Astrub Outskirts: 5 - Astrub Meadow: 2) Astrub Forest & Fields Area - Quantity: 21 (Astrub Forest: 19 - Astrub Fields: 2) Tainela ---- The Cradle - Quantity: 14 (16 in the area) Amakna ---- Amakna Village - Quantity: 5 Note: The Mint at 5,1 are in secret locations. The Ingalsses' Fields Area - Quantity: 4 (9 in the area) (The Ingalsses' Fields: 1 - Amakna Countryside: 1 - Brouce Boulgoure's Clearing: 2) The Gobball Corner - Quantity: 3 Crackler Mountain - Quantity: 7 (Crackler Mountain: 4 - Crackler Dungeon: 3) Low Crackler Mountain - Quantity: 39 Note: Some Mint listed may be located in mines. The mine at -6,6 is listed as Bwork Village. (Low Crackler Mountain: 12 -The Goblin Camp: 7 - The Bwork Camp: 12 - Bwork Village: 8) The Evil Forest Area - Quantity: 30 (The Evil Forest: 21 - Edge of the Evil Forest: 9) The Amakna Forest Area - Quantity: 34 (38 in the area) (The Amakna Forest: 14 - Bandit Territory: 9 - The Cemetary: 6 - The Crypts: 5) Krismahlo Tunnel - Quantity: 5 Entrance located at 14,14. Scaraleaf Plain Area - Quantity: 9 (Scaraleaf Plain: 7 - The Jelly Peninsula: 2) The Dreggon Peninsula - Quantity: 7 (The Dreggon Peninsula: 6 Dreggon Village: 1) Treechnid Forest ---- Treechnid Forest Area - Quantity: 21 To access the Mint located at -11,-13, you must use Potion: Destination Unknown. (Edge of the Treechnid Forest: 7 - Arak-hai Forest: 4 - Dark Forest: 10) Sufokia Bay ---- Undertow Rooms - Quantity: 2 Note: You must defeat Armagudgeon to access this area. Cania Plains ---- The Cania Fields - Quantity: 16 Bonta Cemetery - Quantity: 9 Cania Moors - Quantity: 3 Note: The Mint in Cania Moors is in a secret location. Cania Forest Area - Quantity: 16 Note: One Mint in Cania Forest is accessed via a secret location at -3,-45. Mint at -8,-41 is in a secret location. (Cania Forest: 7 - Cania Lake: 7 - Cania Plain: 2) Lousy Pig Plain - Quantity: 2 Cania Massif Upper Level - Quantity: 3 The entrances to this area at located at -28,-26 and -22,-27. Rocky Road Area - Quantity: 14 (Rocky Road: 7 - Scree: 7) Dopple Territory ---- Dopple Village Area - Quantity: 19 Note: You must be a member of the ruling alliance to access Dopple Village. (Dopple Village: 12 - Dopple Mine: 7) Koalak Mountain ---- Kaliptus Forest Area - Quantity: 14 (Kaliptus Forest: 13 - Wild Dragoturkey Territory: 1) Agony V'Helley - Quantity: 4 Inside the Shedblood Shaft Mine. The Wabbit Islands ---- The Wabbit Islands Area - Quantity: 27 (Cawwot Island: 14 - Isle of the Crown: 9 - Gwavestone Island: 1 - Gwimace Island: 3) Otomai Island ---- Grassy Plains - Quantity: 11